What Is Time To Us, My Love?
by Irene Sharda
Summary: It has been 6 years since Presley discovered that he is the chosen vessel of the murdered Prince Rapses. One day, he meets the beautiful Isis, and falls entirely in love. Who is this girl, and why does she seem so familiar? And that's only the beginning..
1. StarCrossed Lovers

**Prologue-"Star-Crossed Lovers"**

Egypt, 1523 B.C.

The temple grounds were extremely quiet and ominous, as if foreboding that something horrible was about to happen. In the shadows of the mighty stone columns, a young woman strode. She was in her early teens, and dressed in the purest and finest of Egyptian linen. She was extremely beautiful, her long ebony hair falling in half-braided, half-curled tendrils down her back and around her shoulders. A delicate golden ankh amulet, encrusted with the extremely rare rain topaz gems, glittered on her chest, reflecting the full lunar moon. There was none other like it in Egypt.

Two layers of cloth surrounded her body. The thicker linen, curved around her body in all the right places, like that of a second skin. The thinner, sheer Egyptian cotton, covered the first, flowing around her body like elegant liquid in the wind. Her skin was unblemished and pure, her full lips as crimson as the valley rose, and her green-blue eyes sparkled, the black kohl and golden powder accented them perfectly. However, a great sadness filled them, a sorrow that was too great for words.

If anyone had seen her, they would have recognized her immediately, for not only did she look like royalty, but that was **exactly** what she was…

Princess Naia walked silently into the main temple of her patron goddess, Isis. It was the middle of the night, so the temple was completely empty. Slowly, she made her way to the alter in front of the statue of the almighty goddess.

Naia went to her knees, and just sat silently praying in front of the deity. The tears were still coming down her face, even though they had started up over an hour ago. She shook her head—no, that wasn't true. The tears had started **two years ago**, when her beloved was stolen from her by the Lord of the Dead's ruthless collectors.

She often came here to find comfort in the eyes of the goddess, to find some sort of reason to go on living. But after tonight, she knew there _was_ no reason…

No one else could fill the hole left by the death of her beloved. She had been closer to him then even his parents and friends. They could cry their tears, and try to go on with their lives. For her, the tears _consumed_ her. She loved only him, and he had **become** her. So much a part, that now that he was gone, it was like stripping her of all her essence.

She wished that she could have even been consoled by the idea of meeting him again in the afterlife. But she knew that was impossible. He had been murdered, coldly and without mercy. The soul of one who has had his life unjustly taken from him by another, is doomed to roam the earth until it can exact its revenge in kind. Her beloved would never find peace, and neither would she—unless…

She lifted up her left hand.

Clutched within her small manicured hand, a long, keen dagger shined in the moonlight.

The edge was still dark brown, stained with her beloved's blood. She had stolen it from his shrine with only one purpose in mind. With this, she could help him find peace, and not just him, but herself as well…

Taking the hilt in both hands, she held the blade inward, _towards_ her. As she looked at the dagger's keen point, she oddly didn't feel any fear. She was actually, kind of—happy.

She called out into the night, praying earnestly, "Great Isis, Queen of Heaven, Mother of the Gods, The One Who is All, Lady of Green Crops, The Brilliant One in the Sky, Star of the Sea, Great Lady of Magic—I plea to you! Help me to save the one I love with all my heart and mind. I give you my spirit to do with as you will, just let me be with him. That is all I ask!"

Now that she had finished her plea, she could only hope with all her being, that the great goddess would answer her prayers.

With a quieter voice, like that of a whisper, she said, "All I do, I do because of my love for you, my beloved—Rapses."

With these final words, she lifted the dagger high above her head—before plunging it, to the hilt, into her stomach!

She fell to ground, instantly feeling the life ebb away from her. The pain was great, but she was more content than she had been in the last two years. Now the dagger connected her to him forever. It had passed through his stomach, just as it had hers. It had pierced through his back, just as it did hers. And now that she had taken her own life, her spirit would also roam the earth. She was free. Free to search for eternity, for her love. And she would not rest—not until she had found him…

Her hand slowly slinked to the floor, and her beautiful skin went cold.

Naia, Princess of the Nile and Future Queen of Egypt, was dead.

The winds swirled around her body, rippling the pool of blood surrounding her, and making her translucent gown flutter in the wind.

The great statue of Isis stood silent—all except its eyes! Only slight a first, and then building into a crescendo, bright blue light issued from the goddess' stone eyes.

A soft, distinctly female voice came through on the breeze, quieter than any whisper:

_Your love is pure._

_It will endure. _

_Time can no longer conquer you,_

_For your unbending faith never need renew._

_I give you power and protection._

_When you look, you'll see my reflection._

_Your vessel will bear my name,_

_Our faces will be the same._

_You have given your all,_

_And you shall have your heart's desire._

_You will be tested, but not fall,_

_When you go through red rain and blue fire._

_I am Queen of Heaven,_

_But you have more power than I._

_Two royal hearts intertwined once again,_

_Are enough to overturn the sea and sky. _

The blue light in the statue's eyes, shot out and hit the amulet on the dead princess' chest. All of the jewels suddenly sparkled with an inner light, and the gold glowed like never before.

Then, the light disappeared, just as swift as it had come. The winds ceased, the temple became once again quiet. The statue looked as it always did, and only the Naia's body, changed the scene from how it had always been.

That—and the amulet…

It still held its supernatural glow. The jewels, like the rain, became like a prism, reflecting the light and warmth ofa heart—the heart that had once been its human bearer's, and now-- it possessed.


	2. Surprise Meetings

**Chapter 2- "Surprise Meetings"**

San Francisco, Present Day

Presley Carnavon sped down the street in his "new" used Cadillac convertible. He smiled as he waved to a group of his old high school friends, who were walking to the library. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when he'd finally gradated, and college was now just around the corner. His eighteenth birthday had been wonderful and getting ready for dorm life had been a blast! His mother had gone all out, and his Dad would even send him stuff, including this cool car! Walter and Elaine had sent him a couple letters, telling him of their wonderful time studying in Japan.

He sighed wistfully at the thought. He and Elaine had dated a little in school, but nothing ever spectacular happened, and they eventually broke up, mutually wanting something more. Elaine struck it at once with Walter, and they've been going strong for two years. When Walter's family moved back to China after graduation, both he and Elaine decided to go to school in Tokyo, where he could be near his family and she could be with him. He and Walter remained good friends and they wrote each other.

Walter had told him once, that his sister was still adjusting to moving and that she still hated it. He had laughed, knowing that when he said, "adjusting", that meant still throwing temper-tantrums and arguing boisterously.

Yep, that was just like Cynthia. He remembered having that horrible crush on her in grade school. Good thing he had matured and got over that! He would have been stuck with probably the worst relationship ever.

No, for now, he was with no one. He didn't miss having a girlfriend; he decided that when the right girl came along, he'd know.

Yes, he lived the life of any normal teenager—one full of ups and downs.

The only problem with that idea was, he wasn't a normal teen. He was living _two_ lives…

He'd accepted some time ago, the fact that he was the vessel for the restless spirit of Rapses, an Egyptian prince who was murdered over 3,000 years ago. He'd accepted that also, there were many forces in this world that was beyond human understanding, and that the soul he carried was one of the keys within them. The spirit he carried was coveted by many an otherworldly force, some more dangerous than others…

However, the fates had not been so malevolent as to leave him to fend for himself. The powers that be, provided him with four bodyguards, four protector who would give their very lives for him if asked. In fact, they'd already do so once, without hesitation…

Yes, all four of his guardians were not among the living, but wandering spirits that inhabited the remains of their once used bodies that were now embalmed and wrapped as mummies. Now this might usually scare the average person—Heck! He was scared too when he first met them as an adolescent boy. But you can't believe everything you see in the movies. Truth be told, the four mummies were the greatest friends and mentors a guy could ask for. They were completely loyal as well, the same in the afterlife, as they were in life.

The four, had originally lived thousands of years ago, and had been the personal tutors and bodyguards of Prince Rapses, the boy whose spirit inhabited his body. They followed their prince in death as they had tried to protect him. Having failed, they were now to protect his restless spirit until it came to was put at peace. Now when that was, Presley had no idea…but until then, he still carried the prince within him and the mummies continued to protect him from harm. But they were more than just bodyguards, they were his teachers, his role models, and his friends, they were like part of his family…

Putting those thoughts aside, he parked his car in front of the museum his mother still worked for. He smiled, having so many fond memories of the place. It was another one of his homes away from home. Picking up his mom's lunch, as well as his own, from the side passenger seat, he locked the car then headed inside. The guard noticed him like always, and waved hello. "My, Presley, you sure have grown. It seems just yesterday, that you were a young boy, rolling in here on your skateboard. Now look at you! A grown, young man."

He smiled at the complement, "Thanks, Hank. Where's my mother? I brought her lunch."

Hank pointed down the hall towards her office. "She's talking with some hotshot archeologist who's with the new exhibit that came in the other day, can you believe that he only wanted to talk with her? Said he would only work with professionals or something like that. I guess he's rich enough to pick and chose… He's a nice guy though, not snobbish or nothing, and his—"

Presley quickly interrupted him before the guy went on for hours. "Thanks Hank, I'll be discreet."

As he went down the hall, he could hear friendly voices coming from his mother, Amanda's office. She worked a lot for the city museum, especially for the ancient history department specializing in Egypt. It was basically her job to get and manage new exhibitions and speakers. Sometimes that included some sucking up, but he guessed that his mom didn't really mind. She was as good as a saleswoman when trying to convince a person to come speak or get a world famous exhibit to come. He was proud of her, and very thankful! Without her, he'd have never known about the Egyptian part of him, or met his mummified guardian friends. Well, maybe now that people were willing to come to her, maybe she would be getting a raise. She deserved it! He himself, worked part-time at a local car repair shop, and he know knew how real work felt and the joy of getting a well earned raise in pay.

_Well, if this guy is rich, I hope he gives her a big tip. I wonder who he is._ He thought as reached for the door handle.

Opening the door, he was almost shocked to see his mother, sitting on her desk in her desk with her legs crossed and her head in hands, not to mention the dreamy look on her face! She looked up at him, and so did the man in from of standing in front of her, who had been looking as if he had been in the middle of charismatically telling an exciting story of some sort.

She hopped off the desk, and walked up to him happily holding out her hands for a hug. "Oh Presley, you've come! Perfect timing."

He bent down and clumsily, but warmly embraced her. "Hey mom, I brought you lunch."

He looked up at the man who was approaching from behind her. "Who's this?"

She clasped her hands together in happiness, almost reminiscent of a schoolgirl, said, "Oh Presley! I'd like you to meet Dr. Jason Delphi. He's a world famous archeologist, and is one of the best in Egyptology. He's the discoverer of what will be our newest exhibit here: The Mysteries of the Nile. He and I've been working out the details, as well as telling me some of his prior adventures that he's had all around the world!"

The man, put a hand on her shoulder and said laughingly. "Thanks for the intro Amanda, but I'm not all that. You've probably scared him." He put his other hand forward, "Hi, I'm Dr. Delphi, but you can just call me Jase, everyone does."

As Presley shook the man's hand, he looked the guy over. He was about an inch taller than him, about six foot two, and he was a very muscular, rugged man who had clearly seen the outdoors often. He had sandy brown hair and soft hazel eyes, his handsome face was lined with weathering and slight age, but he still had a lot of youth about him. It was obvious of his profession as he dressed like he was ready for a dig right then and there! He wore tan khaki everywhere, his shirt was covered in pockets for tools and other knick-knacks, and his feet wore a pair of worn tan hiking boots. Presley could even spot the stereotypical fedora hat lying on the desk. _He's an archeologist all right. All he needs is the gun and whip, and he's a regular Indiana Jones… _

He smiled cordially, "Hi, I'm Presley Carnavon."

Jason smiled back, "Well, the way your mom described you, I thought you were a child, but you're a regular _man_! How old are you?"

He smirked at his blushing mother, "Thank you, I'm eighteen."

"_Eighteen_! That makes you just as old as my own little girl! I, like your mom, was only blessed with one child…but that makes her all the more special. You two should meet, I like you kid, and I'm sure you could help her out since she's a stranger here."

Jason turned back to Amanda, "I think that would be a good idea. What do you think Mandie?"

She nodded in total agreement. "Of course Jase, cause San Francisco can be precarious to those who are unfamiliar with it."

The smirk on Presley's face grew wider as he listened to them talk. _Mandie? Jase? Well, well…it seems the two have taken to each other. _

Jason waved away Amanda's constantly gesturing hands, "Precarious? Hah, she can handle it. Let me tell you about the time I went to the Amazon and we spent some night in the rainforest…"

The two immediately seemed to draw into a world all to themselves. Jason was vivaciously telling a tale, that was obviously one of many. His eyes seemed to dance as he spoke, and a soft tenderness was in them as he looked into his listener's own orbs. Mom, for her part, was listening intently and asking questions, a dreamy look about her as she stared back into his eyes.

The two had practically forgotten he was there, so intent on each other. Presley shrugged his shoulders. Let mom have some fun. She hardly ever got to go out with friends, much less date! If she was interested, then let her go for it. He could always spend some time later with her.

He put her lunch on table, just in case she ever broke away long enough to see and eat it. Then, tiptoeing to the door, he waved a goodbye that went unnoticed, and turning the doorknob went to exit—when he suddenly felt something collide into him!

Looking down, he was surprised to see a pair of eyes looking up into his own. They were sparkling bluish-green and—the most _beautiful_ pair of eyes that he'd ever laid eyes on!

Helping the person stand up straight, he saw immediately that it was a girl—the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen…

She was a small thing within his arms, and as she blushed and smiled she looked away apologetically, "Sorry, I was looking for my dad. I didn't mean to bump into you."

He shook his head, totally overwhelmed. "It was entirely my fault. I should have been looking before I stepped out. Umm…I'd be happy to help you look. My-My name's Presley Carnavon."

She looked at him and grinned, holding out her small delicate hand. "Thank you very much, Mr. Carnavon. My name is Delphi, Isis Delphi."

As he took her hand and somehow instead of shaking it, he felt this inner psychic influence to pulled him to kiss it instead. Something he'd never do…but felt so natural when he saw her.

What the two didn't notice, as the stood in the door way, was that the minute that their flesh touched. On the amulet around Presley's neck, the eye of Ra glowed for a split second! But even more mysterious, was that simultaneously glowing was the amulet around Isis Delphi's neck…a golden ankh covered in lustrous and extremely rare, rain topaz gems…

The wind swirled silently through the outside trees. The words spoken in a temple, on a night thousands of years ago in a land far away, were floating once again on the breeze:

_Your vessel will bear my name, Our faces will be the same._


End file.
